Conventionally, there has been known an operation device that subjects an operation member to displacement made by an operator in an arbitrary direction, and outputs various types of command signals according to the displacement (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2001-5545).
An operation device disclosed in PTL 1 brings a lower surface of a shaft-like operation member into contact with an upper surface of a member to which an upward biasing force is applied by a spring, and thereby holds the operation member at a neutral position.